


My Heart Will Go On

by Canadian_31



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [7]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, ChalexWeek2020, Fluff, M/M, weird dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_31/pseuds/Canadian_31
Summary: Charlie never like going to the dentist, but this time his in for a full ride.Day 7: Free day
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851256
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe Chalex Week is already over, first thank you so much for every single one of you for all the amazing stories, arts and post that were made. You are all amazing and thank you for your support even if my English isn't as strong. 
> 
> Again thank you so much Holy3Cake for being my beta-reader and your constent support made everything possible. This one is for you! 
> 
> Plus thank you syazzypanda for the anasthesia idea hope this will make you smile as much as your idea gave me.

Charlie wasn't a fan of the dentist appointement. Especially today he was about to get his wisdom teeth removed so he will be under anaesthesia. Alex had agreed to wait for him since he would not be authorized to drive after his treatmen. Tthe young man was lying on the chair waiting for the anaesthesia to kick in, the only noise in the room was from the speaker diffusing the radio. As his beautiful baby blues eyes started to feel so heavy and his mind going to his gorgeous boyfriend, the radio started this old iconic song;

_ Every night in my dreams, _

_ I see you I feel you _

_that it’s how I know you go on_ …

Charlie opened his eyes and saw that he wasn’t any more in the dentist room. He was on the deck of a big ship. He blinked a few times, what on earth was he doing there. He looked around and saw Justin coming next to him, with that damn smile.

‘’Hey Charles, ready for the trip of your life, this is the Titanic man!!’’ Justin said joyfully.

’We are on the Titanic; you are fucking with me? ’Charlie said, shocked.

‘’Man, you are sure you are alright, we won the are tickets last night at Poker’’ Justin said looking at him like he had grown a second head.

‘’Oh yeah sure, you are right’’ Charlie said trying to make sense of what he was doing on the Titanic just like Jack Dawson.

When he saw the front of the ship, an urge came through him and he just got on the front and screamed on the top of his lungs ‘’I’m the King-of-the-World-Jock!!!’’. That felt so good for some reason to scream that. Justin watched him, laughing.

Then he looked up and saw Alex dressed in nice dark jeans with a blue long-sleeve shirt that matched his blue eyes making them more magnificent than normal. What made Charlie's heart crutch in his chest was the pain and the sadness in the beautiful eyes of Alex. He was so gorgeous and then their eyes met, electricity passed in all of Charlie’s body like it was the first time he ever saw him. He saw Alex shiver and another guy that looked familiar but he couldn’t put a name on came to Alex's side and took him by the arms cutting the moment. The young man has to inhale and exhale after this intense moment. Charlie closed his eyes and when he opened them again it was dark outside and he was sitting on a bench. Then he heard noise on the end of the deck. Like if he wasn’t controlling his body, he stood up and went in the direction of the noise. Then he saw Alex standing on the other side of the fence, ready to jump in the dark and cold Atlantic water.

‘’hey, I’m sorry if you feel like shit or whatever but that not the way to do it’’ Charlie said softly

‘’It none of your business, come closer and I will jump’’ the other man answered

‘’I know that you are a good person, and if you jump, I jump’’ Charlie said confidently.

‘’You are very confident, and how do you know I’m a good person’’ Alex said turning back to face the ocean.

‘’I can’t let you do that, I’m too involved, and yes I’m confident’’ Charlie said making his way to Alex.

'’I’m Charles Hayden Brixton St-George’’ the younger boy said presenting his hand.

‘’I’m Alexander Dean Standall-Dewitt-Bukater’’ Alex answered, turning back to face Charlie and give a squeeze to his hand.

‘’You will have to write that one’’ Charlie said with a little laugh and felt his heart pound in his chest when he heard Alex laugh sweetly.

Charlie blinked and the scene change again. He was in a mini gym, facing Alex that looked distressed but he was standing strong face to him.

‘’Alex, you got to get free of them, because they will kill the kindness and the flames that I love in you’’ Charlie said, taking Alex’s hands in his looking in his beautiful blue eyes.

‘’You don’t have to save me, I’m extremely fucked up, and if you weren’t an idiot you’ll stay away. I’m fine’’ Alex said removing his hand.

‘’I can’t if you jump, I jump remember?’’ Charlie said with pleading eyes.

‘’I’m going to walk away now please don’t follow me’’ Alex said as he left the gym.

Charlie felt his heart break and tears came to his eyes. When he blinked to remove them, he was now standing in front of the boat, in front of the magnificent sunset. He was feeling so alone and his heart hurt so much. He was lost in his toughts that a soft voice make him jump, he turn around to see Alex coming his way. His heart start pounding and his chest thigting at the feeling of hope spreading in his body.

‘Someone said I could find you there, I’m tired of being afraid and Charlie... I’’ Alex started to explain as he made his way to him.

''Ssh, it's okay come here'' Charlie said holding his hands to his gorgeous fantasy, he felt like the king of the world. 

“Do you trust me?” he haded still holdings his hands to Alex. 

''Yeah, I do." came the soft reply

"Then close your eyes and let me," the quarterback said, taking Alex's hands in his.

Then he made Alex face the front of the ship and made him place his feet on the first bar and incircle his waist with his arms and murmured to Alex to open his eyes. Alex and the smile Charlie got in response was the best reward in the world.

"What the fuck is that" Alex said turning his head to face the other man

"It's the Titanic-King-of-the-World kind of thing, guys do it, I have seen it done" Charlie answered kissing softly the soft skin of Alex's neck.

"I feel like I'm flying," Alex said, turning again.

Their eyes met again two set off profound sapphires shining in the soft light of the sun. And like magnets their heads came close to each other and their lips brushing at first turned into a passionate kiss. Alex brought his hand behind Charlie's head to accentuate the contact and Charlie hugged him even tighter. The feeling of the sun, the mouvements of the sea made everything sweeter and the kiss leave them breathless. 

When Charlie opened his eyes again, he stood on the edge of the ship, looking around he understood that the ship had started sinking and that they didn't have enough lifeboats for everyone. There was not a lot of people were they were, and there was only one place left in the lifeboat in front of them so Charlie didn't hesitate and made Alex go in. He was watching the love of his life getting to safety. Alex was looking at him with concern and sadness in his eyes. Their eyes met again locking in each other, Charlie mouthed I love you to him and then Alex stood in the lifeboat and jumped back on the sinking ship.

"Alex don't, what are you doing!!! Alex" Charlie screamed as he started to run to meet him halfway under the crystal dome in the first-class stairs. Alex jumped in his arms and they frantically started to kiss each other like it was the last thing they were ever going to do.

"That was stupid" Kiss "Alex" Kiss "so stupid why did you came back" Charlie said in such raw emotion.

"If you jump, I jump remember and I was always sad, but with you a part of me has never been happier and I love you" Alex said, kissing him back.

Then Charlie opened his eyes feeling so cold and so lost, He understood that he was in the water holding Alex hand. The older man was floating on the door. He was so cold but he had to be strong for Alex.

"Alex promise me you will never let go; I know that I'm in love with you, so please never let go" Charlie started begging.

"Eummm Charles, what the fuck are you talking about, seriously.. Charles Hayden Brixton St-George wake up" Alex voice said a little embarrassed at his boyfriend's antics.

**** Charlie finally opened his eyes, to see the bright light of the dentist room, where the dentist, the assistant and Alex were looking at him a little strangely. He shook his head, pinched the bridge of his nose and stood up.

"Welcome back Mister St-George, everything went perfectly, you are free to go" the dentist said smiling.

"Thank you," Charlie answered, standing up and following Alex out of the clinic.

"I got the weirdest fantasy under the anaesthesia," Charlie said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, what the fuck was that sap shit you were saying when you woke up" Alex said eyeing him

"I just imagine the next romantic movie it was Chalex on Titanic" Charlie said smiling brightly at Alex "and you know that I love you right" leaning to give his boyfriend a sweet kiss.

Alex did accept the kiss and when they broke apart, he said "yes i know and I love you to, my big sap of fluff"

They entered the car and the radio song slowly faded as they left.

_ Your safe in my heart and _

_ My heart will always go on and on. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all this amazing week. Hope this Free fic made you smile as much I was smilling writting it. Please leave a kudo or a comment they mean the world.


End file.
